Brave
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. "The last time the youngest Elric ran so desperately on the castle's hallways was on the day they found out Mei was pregnant. This time, he was running wild with Lee held tight on his chest, crying for his mother."


Alphonse stretched his arms on his desk, as finally finishing to read and sign a pile of paperwork. He looked to the clock at his office's wall. It was almost dinner time and Mei would probably be back soon. His son was playing with princess Yuu at the time; he should pick him up and take him home to wait for his wife. But, before he could stand up to leave, the door of his office was wide opened and the little boy appeared on it, his face red from running and his breathing heavy:

\- Father! – Lee screamed as seeing Alphonse and he ran to his son, kneeling in front of him.

\- Lee! – he touched the 5-year-old round face with both hands and noticed the tears on his golden eyes. – What happened?

\- Mother…. – big tears started to fall. – Mother is dying!

The last time the youngest Elric ran so desperately on the castle's hallways was on the day they found out Mei was pregnant. This time, he was running wild with Lee held tight on his chest, crying for his mother. When he arrived athe medical area and opened the doors, there were some soldiers receiving care and the nurses were busy. His heart trembled in fear as noticing an attack had happened, but soon, he saw his wife and Lei Yan, coming from one of the curtains and she smiled at seeing them:

\- Alphonse! I'm sorry, I'm going to be a little late for dinner! – her smiled died as seeing their son. - Lee, why are you crying?

\- Mei… you…. You're bleeding! – he pointed to her stomach. There was a big blood stain there, on the white fabric of her captain's upper uniform.

\- Mother is really dying! – his cried were intensify as seeing her and he grabbed his father's shirt tight.

\- Hey, Lee… I'm not dying, I'm okay. – getting close, she smiled gently at him. – It was just a scratch. Don't cry, please.

\- Are… - he sobbed. - Are you sure?

\- I am. – kissing his face, she was able to calm him down. – Why don't you stay here with Lei while I talk to your father? We can have ice cream for dessert today!

\- Okay. – the little boy slided from his father's arms to the ground and ran to Lei's side that smiled at him and held his hand.

\- Come with me. – Alphonse took her to a near bed and closed the curtains, a serious look on his face. – Let me see.

\- All right, all right… - taking off her shirt, she stood there using a black top. There was a deep cut on the lateral of her belly. Blood was still running out.

\- Mei! What happened?!

\- We were attacked as taking Brother to a meeting with the merchants downtown. A dozen of men appeared. – she put some lotion on a dressing, pressing her wound. It stinged a bit and she made a face. – Brother is fine, but it was a little difficult. Luckily there were only small wounds. Some bastard used his sword against me. – her smile was dangerous. – He is a corpse now.

\- Lay down. I will help you. – Mei knew she shouldn't argue with her husband as he was so serious and worried. Alphonse put gloves on and brought a medical cart close, cleaning her wound properly. He had received some medical training for Winry and he knew the basic stuff.

\- I'm sorry Lee was so scared. He saw me when I was coming and I couldn't even go after him as he ran home, since my men were getting the first medical care.

He was silent, focusing his attention on her injury. He applied some oilment to stop the bleeding and numb the area as he sew wound closed. He took the gloves off after, but as he was about to put the bandage on it, she touched his hand, the dark eyes worried:

\- Are you upset with me?

\- I thought you were dead. – he lowered his face, the golden hair hiding his eyes, not able to look at her. – Our son was crying so helpless. Up the moment I finally saw you, I thought you were gone. It felt like forever.

\- I'm sorry. – Mei at down and hugged him by his shoulders, his head on her heart. – Im really sorry I scared you two.

Alphonse's arms embraced her torso and Mei's chin was on the top of his head, her fingers caressing his soft hair. She should know better. Although she was the Emperor's captain for so long, it was the first time she was hurt. He had never seen her bleed on duty. After losing so many important things on his life, she should realize the possibility of losing her would frighten him deeply. Mei noticed that her husband, always so strong and collected was fighting against tears. Kissing his forehead, she whispered:

\- I'm here, Alphonse. I'm fine. I won't die on you. I will always survive and come back home to you and Lee.

\- Please, Mei. – the golden eyes finally looked at her, filled with love and preocupation. – Be careful.

\- I will. - she kissed him and made him smile. – I promise.

When Lei was busy with his comrades, Lee was able to run after his parents. He stopped as listening to their voices and opened the curtain a little, watching his father and mother talking. Alphonse had just put a bandage on his mother's injury when they noticed the shy pair of golden eyes:

\- Lee! – Mei smiled happily at him. – Come here!

His little legs ran fast and he jumped on his mother's bed, hugging her tight.

\- Are you okay, Mother?

\- I am. Your father took care of me. See? – showing him her bandage, he put his little hand gently on it. – I'm all good now.

\- I will take care of you, too! – his determination made them giggled and she kissed his face.

\- Thank you, Lee!

\- Father… - he looked at Alphonse seriously. – Lets make Mother the best dinner today!

\- Of course we are! – touching his son's dark hair, he smiled.

\- Let's go home.

While Mei was checking on her men, talking gently and smiling at them. She made sure they were all well and medicated, giving Lei some instructions.

Lee was at the door, holding his father's hand, observing her.

\- Mother is really brave.

\- She truly is. – Alphonse replied with a smile, before Mei returned to her family's side.


End file.
